Vanished in your own realistic world
by Disturbed Hope
Summary: Aeris took advantage of her second chance until she got hit by a car. Its mysterious owner, a certain silver haired man … too long to explain.
1. Prologue

Vanished in your realistic world  
  
Prologue  
  
"Ouch, my head. What's going on? Cloud, Tifa. don't leave me alone!"  
  
/ They left you. /  
  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
  
/ It doesn't matter. /  
  
"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"  
  
/ I'm not the one who brought you here, Fate did, and I'm just its slave. /  
  
"In that case, what does Fate want from me?"  
  
/ It gives you the opportunity to have a second chance. /  
  
". I don't get it. I'm happy with my life."  
  
/ As-a-matter of fact, you're dead. /  
  
"."  
  
/ Brings back memories? That silver haired swordsman killed you. You sacrificed for Planet. /  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
/ Don't worry. believe in Fate, my friend. /  
  
***  
  
People glared strangely as the young woman in pink cotton dress walked on street. Despite her nice feminine features, her clothing was a little bit too odd. Keeping her head down and staring with a certain fascination at her old leather boots, Aeris blushed and tried not to make eye contact with the strangers. She could feel all sorts of glances on her, a feeling that was becoming more unbearable. / Gosh, I can't take it anymore. Stop looking at me. Please. Is this a second chance or just hell? Cloud, where are you? / She didn't have a clue about the place where she really was, but she kept walking, searching for some lost, rejected place. She started running across the streets when something big and metallic hit her.  
  
"Aaaaaah." Due to the pain and disbelief, Aeris let a small shocked cry. All she knew for the moment were silver strands of hair, and their owner approaching her in concern, then completely darkness.  
A.N.: First, I don't own Final Fantasy, the characters, etc, etc, etc. Second, I may have grammar and spelling errors, I'm French and I'm not so good at English. If you have the gentleness to announce me of such terribly mistakes of this dearly and loved language (no offence), please tell me. Third, tell me what you think about this story, if it's crap keep it for yourself, you may enjoy it with salt and pepper. 


	2. The silver haired gentleman

Chapter 1: The silver haired "gentleman"  
  
But you, you're not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
Unfortunate slight  
  
Like any uncharted territory  
  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
  
You speak of my love like  
  
You have experienced it like mine before  
  
But this is not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
Unfortunate slight  
  
I don't think you unworthy  
  
But I need a moment to deliberate "Uninvited"  
  
Alanis Morisette  
  
All was dark around her. For the moment, she thought that she was in the Lifestream, just a wrong speculation. There was no light, no sign of life. It was hopeless; she didn't bother to yell for help. Her head felt abnormally heavy, an uncomfortable sensation. Her power was drain; she was just a "puppet" in the middle of nowhere. For how long was she going to stay in a blank hole?  
  
No answer. Eternal darkness, long, lost dreams, the Fate was already gone.... Was it just a dream? A nightmare? Bad feelings and a scary thought covered her mind, no sign of escaping them. She wanted a better world without pain and confusion. / I guess I wanted too much. Death is not so painful after all. /  
  
*** Aeris released a little cry in frustration. / Just a nightmare, calm down. Oh Cloud, I miss you! / She just wanted to weep, to free all her fears, sorrows and anguish. This undying agony was killing her. / Where I am anyway? / As she studied the familiar surroundings, a young woman dressed in white entered the tranquil room. / A nurse? I'm in a hospital? /  
  
"Oh, you're already up! Are you feeling better?" Her soft reassuring voice somehow comforted Aeris, the pain that possessed her soul was leaving slowly.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Do you know what happened?"  
  
"You got hit by a car. Fortunately, you don't have any serious wounds. A young man brought you here, he's waiting in the hall, I'll tell him to come see you, if you don't mind." Aeris agreed by a simple nod of her head. The nurse smiled sympathetically, then left the room.  
  
A few moments later, the door opened carefully and a young silver haired man holding a bouquet of white roses came in. Aeris' eyes widened in horror as she saw him approaching her.  
  
"NOT YOU AGAIN!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HELP!!! NURSE!!! SOMEONE!!! THIS PSYCHOPATH WANTS TO KILL ME!!!"  
  
The young man stepped back in incredulity and maybe shock while the nurse rushed in the room. /Must be due to the accident. Jeez, women. Too complicated. / Seeing all her hysterics struggles, he let an amused smirk on his lips. He wanted to laugh, but that was all too much.  
  
*** He watched the full moon through his pale blue eyes with a certain anticipation. It was a cold October night, and he could sense that she was close. He had to accomplish his mission; he will exterminate her. /That's for sure. /  
  
A.N. : Hello!!! I still don't own Final Fantasy, blah, blah, blah. This was kind of short. sorry. Thanks to all my reviewers, you're sooooooo nice. Bye! 


	3. Waiting for the enemy to rise

Chapter 2: Waiting for the enemy to rise  
  
"What are you looking at Cloud? Aren't you supposed to be after her?" She snapped with a bittersweet voice, waking him from his deep thoughts. Slowly, Cloud turned to face the only being he couldn't stand, his cold glare studying her severely. Her beautiful almond eyes locked into his. Despite her nice feminine features, she still looked unintelligent in front of him.  
  
"Since when are you preoccupied by my condition?"  
  
"Cloudy, honey you know my feelings for you," She smiled mockingly while he made a frown in disgust. "Mother sent me to keep an eye on you. Don't worry, our journey is going to be interesting."  
  
"Tifa, please don't make things look pathetic. You're a dead weight for me." He replied dryly. The remark hurt her feelings, letting a deep wound in her heart, mind, and soul. She watched him with sadness and frustration, straight in his pale blue eyes. Was he enjoying her pain? / How dare you, Cloud Strife to insult me? I'll make you pay, I swear. /  
  
"Sometimes, you make such a drama queen," Then, he walked away from her and a few metres farther he added with nonchalance. "Tomorrow, I'll continue my research."  
  
"Hey, how about me?"  
  
"Meet me in the morning at the Intercontinental."  
  
Cloud kept his glare at the lake with a nostalgic look. He liked the cold autumnal breeze, the silence and darkness; he could feel the rebellious shadows dancing around him, searching for lost souls. He didn't want to waste such a lovely night on an insignificant victim.  
  
***  
  
I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive I'm just out to find the better part o' me  
  
I'm more than a bird.I'm more than a plane More than some pretty face beside a train And it's not easy to be me  
  
Wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees Find a way to lie About a home I'll never see  
  
It may sound absurd.but don't be naive Even heroes have the right to bleed I may be disturbed.but won't you concede Even heroes have the right to dream It's not easy to be me  
  
Superman- Five for fighting  
  
Aeris laid on the soft bed thinking at the late events. She saw the great Sephiroth, one of the most feared men in front of her holding a bouquet of flowers. Maybe he was holding a gun or something. She was sure that he wanted to murder her. /But he didn't./  
  
Obviously, the nurse took her for a you-definitely-have-to-spent-some- weeks-in-an-asylum, while the 'real' psycho guy watched the scene in pure confusion. / Is he the real Sephiroth? After all he brought me flowers. Jeez, Aeris, you make such a nerd! / She blushed, staring at the beautiful white roses on the little table near her bed.  
  
An idea stroked her brain, she had to leave the place, it was for her own safety, but where could she go? In this world she was alone, no family, no friends, just strangers. / Why me? My life is such a mess. This is so crazy! I sometimes want to die! / Finally, she got up, feeling all her numb bones. Once she found her clothes; that pink dress was really holy, the only thing as a remembrance from her late mother; Aeris left the room. Walking cautiously on the bright corridors and keeping herself unnoticeable by the few nurses and doctors, she reached the elevator.  
  
It was 5:35 AM, and Sephiroth couldn't stop thinking about the young woman. After all, it was his fault that she was in hospital. / At least my Benz is intact. / He grinned, but then remembered that he didn't know her name, neither who she was. No identity card was to found on her. No health assurance card, now he was supposed to pay for her. In plus she thanked him by calling him a psychopath.  
  
He waited for the elevator to attain the first floor. / Damn, it's taking too long. / A few minutes later, the doors opened and familiar face appeared in front of him.  
  
"?"  
  
"!"  
  
"So, we meet again," He finally spoke, looking at her sympathetically.  
  
Aeris couldn't believe her eyes. Her worst enemy was now staring at her in compassion, even speaking to her. An assassin. A monster. But she hadn't the right to judge the others; her role was to try to protect the Planet./What Planet? I'm not on Planet right now./ Maybe he could help her somehow.  
  
"Lost your tongue?"  
  
"What do you want from me? Kill me now if you want, I really don't care." She replied. His smile faded, he looked at her in consternation. The girl was really wacky, wasn't she?  
  
"The problem is that I'm not a murderer, sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"."  
  
"Shouldn't you be upstairs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you make a run off?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"You know, the conversation is getting boring."  
  
"You caught that only now?"  
  
"You're really a jerk!"  
  
"At least I'm not a madcap!"  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Aeris and Sephiroth both turned to see who the new out comer was. He was watching them since the beginning, when he decided to broke up the discussion.  
  
"Cloud?" Aeris spoke softly more to herself than to her 'friend'.  
  
A.N. I still don't own Final Fantasy VII copyrights etc. Sorry for the wrong spellings, as I said I'm not English. Thanks again to all my reviewers. Please tell me what you think about it. 


	4. Perfect Wounds

Chapter 4: Perfect wounds  
Walking around I hear the earth seeking relief  
  
I'm trying to find a reason to live  
  
But the mindless clutter my path  
  
Oh these thorns in my side  
  
I know I have something free  
  
I have something so alive  
  
I think they shoot 'cause they want it  
  
I feel forces all around me  
  
Come on raise your head  
  
Those who hide behind the shadows  
  
Live with all that's dead  
  
Look at me.look at me  
  
At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
"Bullets"- Creed  
  
/Cloud? Is that possible? No, you're not Cloud. You're, you're the fake one. But this is so real. It's not fair! It's not FAIR!!! Why ME? I can't understand no more. I did my best. Fate.. your fault. /  
  
"You're another. You're not the real Cloud!!! " Hot burning tears streamed on her creamy peach cheeks as she remembered how she first met Cloud in the little church; when he had saved her, her hero, her beloved Cloud. Oh how she missed those days! But the man in front of her wasn't Cloud, tears were in vain.  
  
"It took you long to understand," The blond young man finally spoke, his gorgeous eyes never losing grip of his prey. "I assume that we learn little by little."  
  
"What? You know about."  
  
"Fate?" He smiled bitterly, and then added. "I know all about you Aeris Gainsborough, your past life, Cloud, the silver haired swordsman... Time has funny moments." His voice was so emotionless and arrogant, almost insupportable for her to hear. But why? Where did she go wrong? Why was he telling her this?  
  
"Hum, did I miss something?" Aeris almost forgot that Sephiroth was actually to her right; the perplexity on his face was searching for some questions to be answer. He looked at both Cloud and Aeris, then his glare stopped on Blondie. At first Aeris thought that they were going to throw daggers at each other, but her imagination was only playing some turns.  
  
"More than you can think, Mr. Valentine," Cloud replied coldly. "Actually, you're disturbing our little conversation."  
  
/Valentine? Does it mean that he's Lucrecia and Vincent's son? Finally./ Her thoughts were rapidly interrupted by a loud noise. Gunshot to be more exactly.  
  
/NO! This is impossible! /  
  
She wanted to scream, but she stood wordless for a few seconds. Why all this violence? All happened so fast. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the dead figure beside her.  
  
Sephiroth laid on the floor with a serene look on his face, his eyelids closed. Something red that seemed to be blood streamed from the deep wound in his chest. He was dead now, the one who really helped her.  
  
/ I'm so sorry. Sephiroth./  
  
"You, you killed him," She whispered. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" Aeris asked, her voice became shakier than she really hoped.  
  
/Prepare for the worst. / Her soul screamed on a hollow tone.  
  
"I guess you already know. Call me Cloud," He smiled again, but this time his lips curved maliciously. "What do I want? Your death." Her fears were realised. He would kill her, just in a matter of time. But suddenly, the seconds became minutes. Gradually her enemy pointed a gun in her direction and shot twice. The bullets approached their target slowly.  
  
/I don't really want to die. Not this way. It's worst than I thought. /  
  
Before the bullets could really hurt Aeris, and especially to her surprise, a small pillar of light enveloped her body and transported her far away from her opponent.  
  
"Oh My God! Hey did you see that man, call a doctor!" A woman started yelling desperately.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly she turned pale.  
  
/Something's wrong, I know, I can feel it./  
  
"Lucrecia? Are you alright?" Vincent asked her trembling wife. Before she could nod, the telephone rang. He kissed her gently on the front and ran to answer the phone.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"Hello. Yes. Yeah. Oh good Lord!"  
  
TBC.  
  
A.N.: I don't own FFVII. Sorry for my grammar. Sorry for my short chapters. And thanks again to all my reviewers. Please tell me what you think, isn't life lovelier without good ol' Seph? Jeez, what am I thinking at? 


	5. People can be strange

Chapter 4: People can be strange  
So they say that legends exist  
  
So ironic, I can't hear them  
  
So they say that heroes exist  
  
But I still can't see them  
"Hey lady, are you alright?"  
  
"Pardon, what did you say?"  
  
"Euh.. You okay?" A certain red haired man asked, his eyes throwing strange glares at her. Aeris took notice of the man in front of her and frowned. /Oh no, not him! Not the Turk! Jeez the world is so little!/ She stared at him I disgust, her green orbs never leaving his. "Do we know each other?" he finally asked.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Ooook. maybe I should leave you alone," he replied. "Oh, by the way my name's Reno."  
  
"So?" Aeris raised her brow lazily. Reno searched for his words as an uncomfortable conversation started between them.  
  
"Weeeell. I saw you crying and I thought that something was wrong." He added proud of his affirmation, then he smirked happily.  
  
"Get lost, Reno." Aeris spoke coldly, articulating the last word. Once again, Reno stared at her strangely for a few seconds and then seeing that she wasn't reacting, he left groaning under his breath about the late conversation. /Definitely not my good day./ he thought madly.  
  
***  
  
"Cloud, did you get her??!!" Tifa almost snapped at the blond guy. He looked at her expressionless and turned away without adding a word. She started boiling but regained her calm slowly. "Did you hear me?" she asked through clench teeth.  
  
"No."  
  
"No what??!!"  
  
"I said that I didn't kill her yet." Cloud replied on an extremely calm tone.  
  
"BUT WHY??!!" she burst into her hysteric speech again, that made him only cover his ears in an annoyed way.  
  
"Tifa, you should learn some manners, you're gonna need them." his combat boots made a little squeeze on the dark wood floor as he returned to his chambers. Tifa was left left behind him, eyes wide opened in shock. /He's really disturbed, isn't he? A real psycho!/  
  
***  
  
/Great Aeris! Now you're left all alone in those freaking woods! Woohoo, my vocabulary gets prettier! Damn Cloud, just because of him... Wait which Cloud? Oh damn all the Clouds in this universe!/  
  
She started walking faster as she imagined green gloomy monsters grabbing her by the hair and transforming poor little Aeris in their diner. / Diner... Boy, I'm so hungry! A birdie or a squirrel would do their job. What am I thinking at? Crazy me, crazy me, crazy me!!!/ She grinned evilly as she mentally grilled a toad. Suddenly, she heard a small noise behind her and stopped dead. Took by a very scary feeling she started darting through the woods yelling like a crazy dude.  
  
"HEEEEEEELP!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!  
  
A.N.: I still don't own Final Fantasy VII rights. Ok. that was really strange. -__- 


End file.
